detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Double Date
Double Date is an episode of season two. It is the fourth episode of the second season, and episode 18 of the overall count. Plot *Lee Ping's Bedroom/HQ "So this is tenth grade, getting a year of detention for a prank I didn't even commit. Then, finding out the real culprit, Radcircles, hypnotised my best friend Cam to look like the mastermind behind the whole thing. So, who set us up? Well the first time Cam was hypnotised was at my tenth birthday party. The other guests didn't tell anyone about the trigger words and the hypnotist himself is AWOL, but there was one other person *Preview Lee and Brandy Silver are running through the halls of an unknown building chasing after Biffy Goldstein and chase him into a office. Biffy confronts them inside, claiming that now he has them right where he wants them. *7:33AM Camillio Martinez and Holger Holgaart are walking to school together, Cam is enjoying his new found popularity and Holger continuing to be over protective. Beth walks up to the pair and informs them that a student council meeting is being held after school today. Lee walks up to the pair and informs him of his new lead, Biffy, whom he's just learned was spying on the party via his picture. Lee spots Biffy entering the school and chases after him. Cam becomes sick and tired of Holger's body guard routine and tells him to go and obsess over something else for a while. Holger spots Greta Von Hoffman and notices a toilet paper trail on her shoe and runs after her to remove it. Inside the school Lee loses Biffy and tries calling him instead, without success. Brandy finds Lee in the halls and makes him walk her to class and carry her books for her. Brandy states that they need to work on their "relationship" and has a magazine quiz that should help. Brandy gets angry at Lee when she learns that he doesn't even know her eye color while she seems to know every single detail of Lee's eyes including how they sometimes have a hazel glitter. *12:00PM Lee is in detention with Mrs. Rumplekittykat but not Biffy. Principal General Barrage comes in and mocks Lee for being in detention alone, and is also unaware of where Biffy is. In the lunch room, Camillio is reveling in the fact that he has become so popular that he even makes setting next to the Mathletes look cool. Greta asks Holger out on a date for tomorrow and suggests that he pick the location. Though Holger accepts he quickly freaks out because he has no ideal where to take her. After lunch Holger, Lee and Camillio are walking through the halls to class together. Holger is trying to figure out where to take Greta tomorrow without success, briefly considering the moon or the zoo. Lee spots Biffy again and his suspicions grow when Vice Principal Victoria doesn't bust Biffy for accidentally plowing over another student. Unfortunately Lee loses Biffy in a crowd. *3:20PM Camillio is once again fashionably late for the meeting and at Barrage's insistance joins it. Lee calls Camillio and asks him to tell him when the meeting is over as it will result in Barrage coming to detention to check in on him. Outside Lee is preparing to tail Biffy when Brandy finds him to finish the quiz and much to her displeasure since she is in heels. Not wishing to tell her about his investigations Lee tells Brandy that he heard a rumor that Biffy is planning on pulling a even bigger prank then The Prank and she misinterprets it as part of a attempt from Lee to keep her as his girlfriend. The two spot Biffy entering a building with The Logo all over it which they learn is the headquarters of Mobile Wireless Federation. Lee also notes that the Logo was also on the cans of Paint from the Prank an d in the tunnels underneath the Green Apple Splat factory. The two attempt to follow Biffy but they're cut off by the Cleaners whom as it turns out also works at the company. The two are forced to back track outside where Lee decides to talk to Biffy tomorrow and where Brandy decides that she will wear the appropriate footware tomorrow. *3:34PM While Barrage is making his point in speech form on a unknown topic while Camillio is listening to his music in ignorance. Barrage finishes his speech and wants Camillio to confirm or deny his motion and without even knowing what it is he confirms it much to the shock of those present. *The Next day-7:45AM Lee, Camillio and Holger are taking the bus to school. Holger is still freaking out over not finding something to do on his and Greta's date and Lee is still trying to call Biffy without success. Camillio simply advises that Holger and Lee calm down and relax. Arriving at school, the trio soon discovers that the entire school has turned against Camillio and Tina explains that he voted for school uniforms. That motion yesterday Camillio had agreed with Barrage on was school uniforms in millitary fatigues for the entire school. Realizing what happened Camillio soon learns that his one chance to undo his mistake will be at the student council meeting after school today, and only if he can convince Barrage to undo the motion. Brandy catches up with Lee again and makes him walk her to class and carry her books again. Brandy also waited outside Mobile Wireless Federation after Lee left and saw Biffy buy some coffee's and go back in. Brandy also made sure she was wearing sneakers today expecting more running today. *3:16PM Camillio arrives for the meeting and the chances that Barrage will reverse the decision are dropping by the second. Brandy meanwhile is waiting outside the school for Lee and has already found Biffy who is tending to Mrs. Rumplekittykat at the football field. Holger and Greta arrives on scene requesting to come along with Lee and Brandy for their date. Which Lee reluctantly agrees after Holger gives him puppy dog eyes, telling them not let Biffy see them and call him if they see him. Meanwhile in the council meeting Camillio is trying to get Barrage to revoke the Uniforms. Claiming to be fair and reasonable Barrage gives Camillio 45 minuets to change his mind. Meanwhile at Mobile Wireless Federation the group have tracked Biffy to the 4th floor. Brandy is able to convince the receptionist that she is the daughter of one of the company's founders Elizabeth Mann, For a short time any way. The group escapes through the elevators to the fourth floor they decide to split up and look for Biffy. Unfortunately the Cleaners find Holger and Greta and give chase. They find Biffy working in a lab thats apparently developing new kinds of cell phones. Meanwhile Holger is captured by the Cleaners though Greta is able to get away. At the school Camillio is failing to convince Barrage to change the uniforms. Apparently seeing something in the charter Camillio rushes out of the meeting much to the shock of everyone. *3:43PM Lee and Brandy are continueing to follow Biffy. Nearly spotted by him they hide and believe he didn't spot him they continue only for Biffy to lock them in a room. Following where the preview left off Biffy escapes the room through a back door and turns off the lights, prompting Brandy to reveal her fear of the dark. Biffy reveals over a comlink that he is Radcircles. Biffy also claims that what is happening here is part of a conspiracy that connects the underground tunnels, brainwashing, Mr. Ping, The Tatzelwurm, the Prank, Turkey Lazangna and that it goes all the way to the top. Meanwhile Holger has been locked in a closet by the Cleaners and is rescued by Greta whom goes all commando on the Cleaners outside the room. Meanwhile back in the room Biffy's mother, revealed to be one of the scientists working at the lab, drags him in. Disapproving of the prank Biffy pulled on the duo but happy to learn he has finally gotten some friends. Biffy explains that the reason why he was avoiding Lee was in large part because he didn't know he was there, listening to a pirated version of the latest DOD album and thus unaware. Biffy is also grounded by his parents and as punishment is forced to work at the lab doing minor tasks such as getting them and the staff coffee. Lee also questions Biffy's involvement in the conspiracy to which he reveals that he was pulling a prank on Lee and the reason why he was at Lee's house the day of his tenth birthday was because he was checking out his birthday cake. With all issues resolved Biffy warns Lee never to spy on him again. *3:58PM Meanwhile back at the council meeting Camillio rushes in and states that someone just ran into Barrage's car. As Barrage leaves Victoria comes in and notices all the long faces and she assumes that Barrage's uniforms is to blame. Camillio reveals that he read in the Charter that in the event that Barrage should leave the meeting without dismissing it then the Vice Principal, Victoria, can take his place in the meeting. With this Victoria lifts the uniform rule in time for Barrage to come back from investigating his car. *4:08PM Lee and the group just left the office all agreeing that they had a great time. Camillio texts Lee telling him the good news and reminding him to get back to detention. *9:59PM Lee adds his birthday party picture to his evidence stock and having eliminated everyone else then the only suspect left is Finnwich. Brandy calls and tells Lee that she had a great time today and Lee finally eats the brownie Brandy had one of her chefs make for him and states that it tastes delicious. After the conversation is over Lee notes that the Logo is on the Green Apple Splat can too. Lee suddenly remembers hearing at the company that Mobile Wireless Federation is a offshoot of the company Mann Wurst Finnwich and wonders if it's the same Finnwich as the amazing Finnwich. Characters *Biffy Goldstein *Mrs. Goldstein *Mrs. Rumplekittykat *Lee Ping *Brandy Silver *Camillio Martinez *Tina Kwee *Vice Principal Victoria *Principal General Barrage *Holger Holgaart *Greta Von Hoffman *Beth *Stinky *Deuce Markowitz *Lou Black *Jenny Jerkins *The Amazing Finnwich *Lynch Webber *Gary *Nadene Gallery 1 Brandy and Lee running after Biffy.JPG|Brandy and Lee running after Biffy DoubleDate1.png|"Now I've got ya right where I want ya." 3 Title card.JPG|Cam and Holger 4 Holger being overprotective of Cam.JPG|Holger the bodyguard. 5 Holger being overprotective of Cam 2.JPG|Holger being overprotective of Cam 6 Aren't you gonna ask me about my day..JPG|"Aren't you going to ask me about my day?" 7 Cam enjoying being president.JPG|Cam enjoying being the President 8 Holger and Greta.JPG|Holger and Greta 9 Holger worried for his date.JPG|Holger worried for his date 10 Cam arriving late for the meeting.JPG|Cam arriving late for the meeting 11 Perfect.JPG|"Perfect!" 12 Outside Mobile Wireless Federation.JPG|Outside Mobile Wireless Federation 13 Green Hazmats.JPG|Green Hazmats 14 No longer popular.JPG|No longer Popular 15 There's no way I voted for this.JPG|"There's no way I voted for this!" 16 Who's exited for the school uniforms.JPG|"Who's excited for the school uniforms!" 17 I think we need to have like a ..re-vote.JPG|Cam trying to convince Barrage to take away the uniforms 18 I know who my mom is.JPG|"I know who my mom is!..." 19 Biffy's parents.JPG|Biffy's parents 20 Blushing.JPG|Blushing 21 Pretty smooth.JPG|"Pretty smooth." 22 Running in after Biffy.JPG|Running inside after Biffy 23 Lee Ping, we finally meet... Knock Knock.JPG|"Lee Ping, we finally meet...Knock Knock." 24 Greta ready to save Holger.JPG|Greta ready to save Holger 25 busted.JPG|Busted. 26 I was messing with you.JPG|"I was messing with you." 27 Why all the long faces.JPG|"Why all the long faces?" 28 Cam fixing things.JPG|Cam fixing things. 29 So adorable.JPG|"So adorable." Trivia *This is the first episode where Lee and Brandy talk in video chat. *The three principal Wurst clones appear in front of the elevator. Errors * Even though Biffy's mom claims that she confiscated Biffy's phone, he still has it under his right sleeve for the whole episode, except for the last scene, in which the phone is not seen. References http://www.abc.net.au/abc3/shows/12913.htm Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Series 1 (AUS)